1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to cleaning equipment and more specifically it relates to a carpet wheel for a rotary cleaning apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous cleaning equipment have been provided in prior art. For example U.S. patents numbered Smyth U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,818 et al.; Knestele U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,310; to Kresse U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,242 et al.; Brofsky U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,314 and Koester U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,727 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,818 is a carpet shampoo apparatus comprising members both capable of brushing and absorbing. The members move at an angle to the direction of travel to brush and shampoo the carpet, so as to remove excess shampoo liquid and foam from the carpet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,310 is a foam generator constituting or forming part of a carpet-cleaning apparatus has a foam body. A pressing element alternately compresses and permits relaxation of the foam body to generate the foam. A cleaning liquid is supplied to the foam body from the interior of the device. The foam is driven through apertures into the carpet therebelow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,242 is an applicator or absorption cover for the head of a wet floor mop includes a textile support with holder insert pockets sewn on the upper side at opposite longitudinal ends. A sponge cloth or non-women cloth material with high liquid take up capacity is arranged as the underside material in the form of several strips in juxtaposed rows. Each of the strips is attached over the area on the support, to take up dirt and liquids.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,314 is a combination of a bonnet and a base member used in connection with a rotary cleaning machine. The combination includes a base member for attachment to a drive shaft of a rotary cleaning machine. A brush member is releasably positioned on the base member. The combination further includes a bonnet constructed of flexible material which includes an opening correspondingly sized and located to receive the brush member therethrough. The bonnet is positioned on the base member such that the brush member extends through the bonnet opening, to form a cleaning surface by the combination of the brush member and bonnet. This arrangement allows the brush member and bonnet to be independently replaceable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,727 is a circular carpet scrubbing bonnet having an upper face and a lower face. Each of the bonnet faces is provided, with a plurality of carpet cleaning solution absorbent areas which are spaced apart laterally by a plurality of carpet scrubbing fibers disposed in parallel, spaced apart positions.